Awkward Omega
by The Confederacy
Summary: Arthur is an abnormal omega. He refuses to take orders and refuses to submit to anyone. Because of this, he lives by himself and pushes away any alphas who have a romantic interest in him. What happens when an alpha named Alfred does the exact opposite?


Arthur Kirkland sat heavily on a park bench and set his shopping bags carefully at his feet. He leaned back and looked around the park. He saw many mated alpha and omega couples,-he could tell they were mated because each person's scent was perfectly combined with the others-a few unmated alpha and omega couples, some mated alpha and beta couples and a couple single omegas who were currently talking to an unmated alpha. Arthur closed his eyes. His mother, Taylor Kirkland, often said Arthur spent too much of his time day dreaming and that was exactly what he was doing now. He could see it so clearly it was almost like it was actually happening.

Arthur would meet a wonderful alpha. The alpha would be charmed by Arthur's messy blonde hair and green eyes, looking easily over his messy eyebrows, and ask him out on a date. Arthur would agree and the alpha would take him to a romantic restaurant and they'd talk. The alpha wouldn't care about Arthur's dry sarcasm or quick wit, in fact, he'd think it made him even more charming. When they bill came they'd argue over who payed and the alpha would find Arthur's stubbornness amusing and maybe even cute. Eventually they'd agree to each pay half and the alpha would drive him home and walk him up to his house.

Of course, even Arthur found this day dream absolutely ridiculous. What alpha would like an omega like Arthur? He was no where near submissive, impossibly stubborn and refused to do what he was told if he didn't agree with it. Alphas liked omegas who were meek, submissive and followed them without a question. Arthur sighed and opened his eyes. He leaned down and grabbed his many bags, four per hand, standing up and struggling to hold them all as he walked to the next store he had to go to.

* * *

Alfred F. Jones watched his little sister, Maria Jones-Williams, walk into the store. He stood outside watching until her short blonde hair disappeared from sight. Sighing, he turned to go back to his car instead of following the omega into the store. Alfred knew if he kept following Maria into stores his sister would get mad and not talk to him again. It was hard not to though. Maria was just hitting her first heat, meaning her pre-heat scent was stronger than it would be afterwards, and he was incredibly worried.

Still, his sister had taken to wearing his old clothes that were covered with his alpha scent. He hoped it would be strong enough to cover up her omega one. He reached his car, but looked into the distance and saw the park. He smiled and pocketed his keys, deciding that a walk around the park, with it's beautiful trees and brightly colored flowers, would be just the thing to get his mind off his younger sister. At least, for a little while. Besides, he might meet the perfect omega.

As Alfred walked he thought about the kind of omega he would like. He didn't actually want a typical omega. Yes, he wanted to protect them, after all, he was an alpha, but he didn't just want a mate. He wanted someone to love. Someone he could really share his life with. He wanted someone who would love him for him, not because he was an alpha.

When he got to the park he was saw a man walking his way, struggling to carry eight shopping bags by himself. He walked towards the man, Maria completely forgotten, and when he was a few feet away the man's omega smell hit him like a brick. Alfred took a deep breath through his nose and blinked a few times to clear his head. Alfred shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him. An omega's scent had never hit him this hard. Not even when he or she was in pre-heat.

Arthur, who was the omega Alfred had seen, wasn't doing much better. He had seen Alfred, with his wheat blonde hair, strange cowlick and amazing sky blue eyes hidden behind square rimmed glasses, coming towards him. He had tried to angle himself to just walk past when the wind suddenly picked up and blew Alfred's scent straight at him. Arthur had stopped dead, nearly dropping his bags, experiencing the exact thing Alfred had. He'd never reacted to an alpha scent like this, not even in pre-heat.

While Alfred's interest about the man was instantly peeked, Arthur found himself suddenly very weary of the good looking alpha. Alfred walked towards Arthur, a bright smiled fixed on his face. Arthur found himself scowling deeper and deeper as the alpha walked closer, though he wondered why he wasn't walking away.

"Hey. You need some help with that?"Alfred asked, gesturing towards the bags.

"No, thank you. I'm quite alright."Arthur took in his bomber jacket, white t-shirt, blue denim jeans and rather worn looking sneakers.

"You sure? Those bags look kinda heavy."Alfred smiled bigger, catching Arthur's quick one over.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I must be."Arthur readjusted his bags and walked past Alfred.

He was incredibly annoyed when the alpha fell instep beside him.

"My name's Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. What's yours?"Alfred looked down at Arthur, strangely wanting to run his fingers through his messy blonde locks. He stuck his hands in his pockets to keep himself from doing so. Arthur looked sharply up at Alfred who found himself instantly entranced by his forest green eyes, though his large eyebrows were a bit comical.

"Listen, Alfred,"Arthur spit his name out like a curse, though Alfred either didn't notice or wasn't bothered,"I'm sure you're a nice fellow, but I'm in quite a hurry and don't have time to talk."

"It probably wouldn't be so hard to talk if you let me carry a few of those bags for you."Alfred nearly laughed when Arthur sent him a fierce glare, but managed to cover it up with a fake cough.

"You won't leave me alone until I agree, will you?"Arthur asked him.

"Nah, probably not."Alfred shrugged.

"Alright, fine. But only until we get to the shop I'm going to."Arthur set one bag from each hand onto the ground, glad for even that small bit of weight was gone.

To his surprise, instead of taking the bags from the ground, Alfred grabbed the bags Arthur was holding. Arthur glared at him again and Alfred actually let himself laugh this time. Arthur scowled more, refusing to be charmed by the boyish laughter. He picked up the two bags off the ground and began walking towards the shop, not knowing it was the same one Alfred's sister had just gone into. Alfred easily caught up to him and Arthur found himself struggling not to notice how easily he carried the heavy bags.

"So, mind telling me your name now?"Alfred asked, shooting the shorter man another bright smile.

"It's Arthur. Arthur Kirkland."Arthur found himself surprisingly annoyed that Alfred was a few inches taller than him.

"Arthur, huh? That's a nice name."Alfred shifted the bags in his hands as Arthur only hummed in agreement.

"So, Arthur, have any siblings?"Alfred asked.

"Why should I tell you?"Arthur asked coldly.

"Just tryin' to get to know you."Alfred said defensively.

"Well, what about you? Whom does your family consist of?"Arthur immediately half regretted asking the question.

Alfred talked easily about his family. First he told him about his brother, Matthew Williams, who was two years younger. Though they were separated by two years and only half brothers, Alfred told Arthur that people found them surprisingly alike in looks. Matthew was almost the same size as Alfred, with shoulder length blonde hair, and lavender blue eyes, that were behind square rimmed glasses. Despite their similar looks, Matthew was soft voiced and tended to think before he spoke. Arthur wasn't surprised to find that Matthew was an omega.

When Arthur found himself asking about Matthew's last name, Alfred explained how his mom, Emily Jones-Williams, had actually married twice. Her first husband, Alfred's dad, had left her after Alfred was born, so all Alfred knew about him was that his name was Roger. After being abandoned so suddenly, Emily found herself going to a therapist specifically for abandoned omegas. At first she was a bit nervous since her therapist, Justin Williams, was an alpha, but he easily gained her trust. A few months later, they fell in love and got married. Just a few days before he turned three Matthew was born.

Alfred then told him about how his mother had run into Roger again when Alfred was nine and Matthew was seven. Her and Roger had talked, and Emily had discovered that Roger had remarried as well and that him and his wife had just had a child. Emily had just had a miscarriage and when Roger spoke about how much him and his wife hated the idea of being parents she quickly offered to adopt the child. A few days after Emily, Roger and his wife met up and discussed the adoption. About a month after Alfred and Matthew had a new omega baby sister, Maria Jones-Williams. Arthur was so interested in listening to Alfred talk about his family, he loved seeing the way his eyes lit up with love and affection, that he was quite surprised when Alfred abruptly stopped walking and his voice quieted.

Arthur followed his gaze to find a familiar man sitting beside a young boy. The boy had short choppy blonde hair and dark blue eyes and the man beside him had shoulder length golden blonde hair and sea blue eyes. The man put his arm around the boy and Alfred carefully put down the bags before walking over, roughly grabbing the man's shirt collar and hefted him off the bench, actually lifting his feet about an inch off the ground.

"Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"Alfred growled as he brought the man's face close to his.

"Alfred!"Both Arthur and the boy, who had surprisingly feminine voice, called at the same time.

Arthur dropped his bags and ran forward as the boy glared at Alfred.

"Bonjour. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I'm guessing you're Maria's protective older brother?"Arthur was not at all surprised to find that the Frenchman wasn't nervous in the slightest.

"That only answers one of my questions. What do you think you're doing?"Alfred asked again, not putting the man down.

"Alfred, that's enough."The person, who Arthur was surprised to find was not only a girl, but actually Alfred's sister, Maria, said.

"Quite right, lad. I don't particularly enjoy Francis, but it looked like they were just talking."Arthur said, trying to calm him down.

"I never said he could talk to my sister."Alfred glanced down at Arthur and Maria before glaring back at Francis.

"Since when did you decide who got to talk to me?"Maria asked, putting her hands in her hips.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, finding that he already like the girl.

"If you don't put him down I'll call mom."She threatened.

Alfred glanced at her and reluctantly put him down and walked over to Maria.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he?"Alfred looked over his sister as if he'd find her horribly injured.

"Oh, stop it! I'm fine. Like this guy said, we were just talking. Who is this guy, anyways?"She asked, looking at Arthur.

"Oh, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is my sister, Maria."Alfred introduced them, deliberately ignoring Francis.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. It's a pleasure to meet you."Arthur smiled at Maria and Alfred was surprised to find himself jealous.

"So, there's an omega who's obviously not normal allowing my brother carry his shopping bags. What did you do to him?"Maria turned from Arthur to Alfred.

"What do you mean, do to him? I didn't do anything! I just asked to help him carry his things."Alfred crossed his arms.

"Pardon me, but I find it hard to believe that Arthur would just allow you to carry his things."Francis said, making everyone look at him.

"Well, he... Wait. You and Arthur know each other?"Alfred looked between Arthur and Francis.

"I'm afraid we do. I sadly attended the same high school as the frog."Arthur glared at Francis who gave him a sassy smile.

"Come, mon ami. You know you secretly want me."Francis walked over to Arthur and smoothly slid his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Oh, yes, of course. Why wouldn't I want the man whore of school who probably has every STD there is?"Arthur said sarcastically.

"You wound me! I know for a fact that everyone one of my partners were clean!"Francis sniffed and stuck his nose in the air.

"Are you guys like..."Alfred trailed off.

"You guys dating or something?"Maria asked for him.

"Bloody hell no!"Arthur pushed Francis' arm off him and stepped away.

"There is no way I would date someone as rude and abrasive as Arthur. I'd rather be with a beautiful delicate flower."Francis grinned at Maria and lifted her hand up to his lips, brushing a light kiss over her knuckles.

Alfred growled lowly in his throat and Francis stepped back, holding his hands up. Eventually Alfred stopped being so protective and got Francis to tell him about his and Arthur's high school days. Alfred was surprised to find that not only did Arthur finish high school-most omegas left after their first heat-, but he was also a punk for half of it. When Francis described Arthur's punk clothes Alfred found himself wishing he at least had a picture. Arthur, of course, got incredibly embarrassed. He started to yell at Francis about how rude it was to speak about other people's private lives and Francis responded by commenting that Arthur didn't have much of his life that was private in high school, causing the infuriated Brit jumped forward, though he was easily held back by Francis who was an alpha.

Eventually Alfred and Maria managed to pry them apart and they went there different exchanged numbers and Alfred grabbed Maria's things and put them in his car, getting in with her and giving one last wave before driving off. After the car was out of sight, Francis picked up four of Arthur's bags, once again leaving the British omega with only two. Francis and Arthur walked through the store, grabbing a few more things before Francis walked Arthur home. After a few more arguments on the way there and Arthur giving Francis a particularly gruesome death threat as the Frenchman walked away from his apartment building. Arthur hefted his bags up to his room and sat on the chair he had set in the front room, happy to finally have a little relaxation.

* * *

So. Much. Dialogue! Ehe. So, this story will have multiple pairings, but it will be mostly UsUk. That's all I really have to say. Favorite, follow and review, please!


End file.
